Just a kiss of yours
by beautiful girl red
Summary: Dos hombres, una mujer, el cielo para el ganador, y el infierno para el perdedor. Ella es como el premio de un juego, una competencia. Sin saber que su competencia se puede pagar caro...


Me gustaria pensar que esto...no se, pudo haber acabado en otra cosa, quízas...tal vez...algo mejor. Las gotas caen, y hacen su sonidito, aquel que tu hacías al lanzar una roca al lago, y escuchar como esta saltaba varias veces, y después...ya no...

Y mientras sigo escuchando aquel sonido, mi mente reproduce todos los momentos que vivimos juntos. ¿Por qué habíamos terminado?, perdona, es que ya no recuerdo, mi mente tiene la desgracia, o, fortuna de olvidar lo que me hace daño, o bien, lo que debo olvidar. Y mientras juego con mis dedos nerviosa, escucho tu voz

"Lo siento, enserio, creeme, Sakura...yo..."

"¿Qué ocurre Sasuke-kun?"

"Esto...ya no puede seguir"

"¿Cómo?"

"Lo siento"  
Fue lo ultimo que llegue a escuchar de ti, me diste un beso en la frente, y te alejaste corriendo, ¿entonces esa fue tu despedida?, quiero creer que sí, porque después ya no te volví a ver. La lluvia cae a un ritmo suave, comenzando a calar todo mi cuerpo, entonces comienzo a correr, un áuto se acerca a mi a una velocidad increible, pero solo lo siento,tuve que apoyar mi manos sobre la parte de la cajonera del áuto, y este impactó sobre mis piernas, que hizo que agarrarme del áuto comenzara a ser difícil, cuando sentí mis manos resbalosas tuve que soltarme y caí sobre mis gluteos, hasta que ví bajarse a un chico rubio y de ojos azulados del áuto

-¡D-disculpame!-

Algo liquido bajo por mi mejilla

-Tranquilo, fue un axidente, nada ocurrio-

El solo nego la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, y una pequeña sonrisa

-Me llamo, Naruto Uzumaki-

-Que...lindo nombre-

El se sonrojo, sonrio abiertamente y con la mirada supe que me preguntaba por mi nombre

-Y-yo...Sakura Haruno-

-Que hermoso nombre, flor de cerezo-

Y ahora fui yo quien se sonrojo

-B-bueno, adios-

Me levante dificultosamente, con las piernas flaqueando, pero eso no impedia que pudiera caminar. Escuche el motor del auto, senti la brisa, me dí vuelta y vi alejarse el auto.

-Naruto-

El no era feo, su perfil era perfecto, y no parecía ser un patán, o por lo menos no tenía facha de ser...

-¡Hey!-

Dí la vuelta levemente

-¡Corre, es la policia!-

¿Por qué huían?, la policia **era** buena

Se escucharon disparos, uno me rozo la mejilla, el metal era caliente, demasiado, y sentí unos brazos agarrandome

-¡Haaa!-

Comenze a gritar tratando de zafarme

-Shhh, soy yo-

-Naruto...-

-Sube-

El se puso de cunclillas y me invito a subir a su espalda y yo solo lo mire dudosa

-¡Ya que nos alcanzaran _Sakura-chan_!-

Subí y me sente en el, el se levanto y yo me sujete de su cuello, enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cadera. Sentí sus grandes manos agarrando por debajo mis muslos, y sin poder contenerlo, un suspiro salio por mis labios, pero no me pude dar cuenta que fue directo en su oído

-Que ardiente eres Sakura-chan-

Me sonroje violentamente, y sentí mis pechos chocar con su espalda. Y escuche el suspiro que salio de su boca

-Que ardiente eres Naruto-kun-

-Solo para ti, Sakura-chan-

Derrepente se detuvo y me bajo de su espalda

-¿Que fue eso?-

-¿Qué, eso o...esto?-

Lo mire confusa, y sentí sus manos sobre mi cadera, me hizo hacía delante y sus labios chocaron con los mios, que dulce sensación, pero...no sabía nada de el...y me tuve que separar

-Esto...no esta bien...yo-

-¿Tienes novio?, disculpa, creí que estabas...hm...disponible-

-¡No!, yo no tengo novio-

-¿Entonces?-

-No conozco nada de ti, absolutamente nada, solo...tu nombre-

El sonrio

-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 19 años, mi padre es Minato Namikaze, y mi madre Kushina Uzumaki, mi color favorito es el naranja, vivo en una manción de 3 pisos, algo...lujosa...y cuando tenga 22 años sere dueño de las empresas Corp´s Namikaze-

-Y-yo, me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo 18 años, mi madre es Tsunade Senju, y mi padre Jiraya Haruno, mi color favorito es el rojo cereza, vivo en una casa de 4 pisos, algo, tambien lujosa, y...ya, yo...no vivo en una mansión, mis padres, no son ricos, pero tampoco pobres, disculpa, pero...creo que ahora que sabes esto de mi, quizás ya no quieras saber nada más-

El abrio los ojos, creo que era por que lloraba, el duro recuerdo de Sasuke me seguía lastimando, era por la misma razón, todos eran unos-

-¡Claro que no Sakura-chan!-

Sentí sus yemas de los dedos pasando por mis mejillas, como si las acariciara

-Eres, tan hermosa-

Sonreí, y el me devolvio el gesto

-Ven, acompañame, debo de mostrarte algo-

Lo mire dudosa, desconocido, un perfecto desconocido, educado, amable, cariñoso, extrovertido, parecia maduro

-Neee, Saku-chan, sigueme-

El hizo un puchero, que haciendolo se veía muy tierno. Pero no era maduro, no actuaba como tal, aunque tenía apariencia de ser a si...

1.- "Las apariencias engañan"

Continue caminando, hasta que ví como me habria la puerta de su coche

-Que caballero-

Sonreí, y me subí en su coche, era negro, con vidrios polarizados, por dentro sus vestiduras eran blancas, un blanco demasíado brillante, tanto que una sola gota, aunque fuese diminuta arrinuaría el perfecto de aquel blanco

-Es muy...elegante-

Se puso el cinturón, al igual que yo, y bajo los vidreos

-Y dime, Sakura-chan ¿tienes novio?-

-No, bueno, tenía...-

-¿Cuando rompieron?-

-Hace...un mes-

Ví como el abrio los ojos

-Mi amigo, **Sasuke,** igual, dice que solo buscaba su posición economica, y eso para mi es de mal gusto, que bueno que rompio con esa tipa, eh...¡¿oye no te gustaria conocerlo!?-

Un nudo en la garganta se formo, y comenzo a hacer que la respiración fuera dificultosa

-¿S-sa...Sasuke Uchiha?-

-Hmm, si, ¿lo conoces?-

Mi mirada se hizo sombría y mis ojos se vieron nublados por las lagrimas. Era por eso que Sasuke me dejo, creío que solo quería su dinero

-Detente-

-Eh, p-pero Sakura-chan-

-¡Detente!-

Levante la cabeza y al ver que no lo haría, que no se detendría. Me mordí el labio, me quite el cinturón, abri la puerta, y me avente.

El impacto que tuve contra el pavimento fue tan fuerte que un gemido de dolor salío de mis labios, rode, me hice ovillo y trate de soportar el dolor que causaba sobre mis columna, mis brazos y mi rostro

-¡Sakura-chan!-

El auto se detuvo, y yo deje de rodar, pero eso no impidio que dejara de llorar, solo lo aumento

-¿E-estas bien?-

-No, dejame en paz, ¡eres igual que el!, creí...creí que eras diferente-

-¿Igual que quien?-

-Que Sasuke-

-¿T-tu lo conocias?-

-Si, el fue...mi novio-

-T-tu eras-

-Si, pero y-

La cabeza me comezo a dar vueltas, la vista a nublarse, y en ocaciones negra, hasta que no escuche nada y todo se hizo negro

.

Abrí los ojos y ví una mujer pelirroja, hermosa

-Eh!, Naruto, tu novia ya desperto-

Espera, ¿qué?

-Hem!, diculpe y-yo no soy su novia, solo su a-amiga-

-Tartamudeas mucho-

-¡Disculpe!, yo no tartamudeo, ni flaqueo ante alguien-

-S-sakura-chan-

-Naruto, ¡vete y deja que hable con ella!-

-S-si mad-

-¡Kushina!-

-S-si Kushina-

Ví como Naruto se fue

-¿Eh, dattebayo, como te llamas?-

-¿Da-ttebayo?-

-Si, dime tu nombre-

-Sakura Haruno-

-Sakura-chan, me agradas, nadie se había atrevido a hablarme a si-

2.- "En ocaciones los adultos tampoco son maduros"

-¿Si?, quiero decir, ¿enserio?-

La mujer pelirroja solo asintio con una sonrisa, que miedo. Al principio me trata mal y después resulta que le agrado


End file.
